Blue & Yellow
by Funny Edo Bean
Summary: AU songfic after Itachi's death, to the song "Blue and Yellow" by the Used. Sasunaru, breif mention of sex, rated M for safety.


_**I bring ye...**_

_**A SasuNaru ficcie!**_

_And it's all in how you mix the two,  
And it starts just where the light exists.  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
And it burns a hole,  
Through everyone that feels it._  
Naruto braced himself to fight...again. He was alone...again. Sasuke was slumped over Itachi's body and called to Naruto, reaching out his hand. "I know you don't think you can trust me...but come here...please..."  
There was a pleading in Sasuke's voice Naruto had never heard before, so he reluctantly obliged. He moved over to Sasuke's side. He noted the immense amount of blood, but wether it came from Itachi alone was to be seen.  
"Help me up..." Sasuke's voice pleaded. Naruto obeyed and found a gash that was large in Sasuke's stomach when he did so. "No...don't stand me straight up. Lay me down on my back." In doing so, Naruto lost his balance, and found himself straddling Sasuke, which he quickly corrected. Or, at least, tried to. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and smiled. "I am going to die, Naruto. Itachi got me. The bastard put up a good fight."  
Naruto struggled against Sasuke's grip on his wrists. "I'll go get help. You won't die if I go get help now. Sakura and Kakashi are nearby, they can help."  
"They aren't like you, Naruto. I know it. They don't want to help me anymore. I betrayed them...but especially you. So why do you want to help me?"  
Naruto shrugged "you're my best friend. Look, seriously, it's not that bad. You can live."  
Sasuke shook his head. "I deserve to die after what I've done to you. Naruto, I've tried to kill you."  
Naruto smiled "You think the likes of _you_ could do in the great Naruto Uzamaki?"  
Sasuke smiled back. "I guess not."  
"Please...Sasuke...they can hel--"  
"No." Sasuke broke in "I want you to stay with me."  
Naruto shook his head and tried to pull away. "No. Your brother is not going to get the best of you. This isn't going to be the last time we see each other. I'll take you back to Konoha with me, and we'll fight like we used to!" He smiled fakely.  
"That would be nice Naruto. I never expected to see you again...either...but it's very good to see you."  
_Well you're never gonna find it,  
If you're looking for it,  
Won't come your way,yeah  
Well you'll never find it,  
If your looking for it. (looking for it)_  
"Don't you want to see everyone else?"  
"No...time...If I'm going to die...I want to with you standing over me..."  
"Why?"  
"So I can imagine you killed me."  
"But..."  
"I deserve it Naruto." Sasuke smiled weakly. He took Naruto's hand in his own. "Please, stay here with me..."  
_Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking,  
Rather waste some time with you._  
Naruto bit back tears. "You're not going to die Sasuke...no!"  
"My wound is pontentially fatal...but if I have something to concintrate on, I might be able to focus myself long enough to stay alive."  
"What?"  
"Talk to me...remind me of how being alive feels."  
"Being alive?"  
"The second I left to train with Orruchimaru, I died...I tried to kill...my best friend..."  
"Well..." As Naruto talked with enthusiasm, Sasuke tried to concentrate. He actually cared about the people Naruto was talking about. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Kakashi...They were all important to him again. He felt like he could live without the guilt...If he managed to live at all.  
_And you never would have thought in the end,  
How amazing it feels just to live again,  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss,  
It burns a hole, through everyone that feels it.  
_He closed his eyes. "SASUKE? Are you dead?" Naruto shook him, and he opened his eyes again.  
"I'm fine, idiot."  
"What am I supposed to do now?"  
"Naruto...would you do something for me?"  
Naruto stared down at him. "anything."  
"Anything?"  
"Anything."  
"Kiss me."  
"What?"  
"You said anything."  
"..."There was a long pause before Naruto leaned in and kissed him. Short, sweet, or at least intended to be. Sasuke's arm wrapped around Naruto's neck, pulling him closer. As a possible death wish, Naruto didn't feel inclined to object. At last, Sasuke pushed him away, the both of them gasping for breath. Both were surprised to see Kakashi and Sakura standing in the distance. Not close enough to have heard their conversation, but close enough to see what had happened. Neither one seemed shocked as they slowly made their way over to them.  
_Well you're never gonna find it,  
If you're looking for it, won't come your way, yeah  
Well you'll never find it, if you're looking for it. (looking for it)  
Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, your hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you.   
Should've said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste some time with you.  
_Kakashi nodded "Good to see you've gotten your revenge, Sasuke. Are you ready to come home?" His eyes glimmered with amusement. Somehow he knew what Sasuke was up to.  
"Sasuke-kun, you're wounded!" Sakura exclaimed dropping to her knees beside him. "Although, it's not very deep..." she brought a wrap from her med bag.  
"Not...fatal?"Naruto looked from Sakura to Sasuke.  
"Not at all." Sakura said, cheerily lifting Sasuke up and wrapping his wound. Sasuke flinched.  
He stared at Sasuke, who's eye flinched "Not...fatal...you.."  
Kakashi laughed "Looks like you've been tricked." He said to Naruto.  
"Oh, shit...Naruto...I..." Sasuke tried to explain.  
"SASUKE!!!" uh-oh..."YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!!!!!" shit...  
Instead of being afflicted with more wounds, Naruto glomped him as soon as Sakura was done with him. "Sasuke, you're not going to die! You moron!!!!" He hit Sasuke over the head with a clenched fist.  
"OW! You're not mad?"  
"Why would I be?"  
"..." Sasuke Stared up at him.  
"He means the kiss." Kakashi said at last.  
Sakura giggled "how cute! Sasuke likes Naruto!"  
Naruto blushed, then shrugged. "I...I don't mind...I mean, he didn't know."  
"Yes I did...I knew the wound wasn't fatal. I wanted you to...to..."He looked at Sakura "What? I do not!"  
She laughed completely now. "You do so."  
"Do NOT!"  
"Do so!" This time she was joined by Kakashi.  
"You knew? Then why did you?" Naruto got it mid-sentence. "Sasuke, you sly dog! I can't beleive you!" He puched Sasuke in the arm.  
"It doesn't bother you? That I...DO NOT!!!!"  
"DO TOO!"  
"Nope!" Naruto clapped his hands together, ignoring the argument. "Let's go home." He hid the awkwardness by helping Sasuke up and running all the way home, while they continued the argument.  
"I DO NOT LOVE NARUTO!"  
"Who said anything about love?" Kakashi said, stopping Sasuke short.  
"Why are you guys being so...nice?"  
Kakashi laughed. "We're greatful you didn't try to kill us I guess...but, everyone else in Konoha..."  
"Greatful? You guys are giving me the nth degree. I was talking about--"  
"Naruto?" Sakura said mockingly.  
"It'll be fine." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, again ignoring the argument. "He can stay at my place!" He winked at Sasuke, who promptly blushed.  
_Should've said something, but I've said it enough.  
By the way, my words were faded.  
Rather waste my time with you.  
Should've done something, but I've done it enough.  
By the way, my hands were shaking.  
Rather waste some time with you.  
_Sasuke by no means was given a hero's welcome, but everyone that mattered came to see him. none of the rookie 9 held grudges. Not even Sakura, who was happy that Sasuke was happy living with Naruto. It was only a friends/roomates situation, at least to the public.  
The morning after he had come back, he woke up in a tired tangle of black, orange, blue, and yellow. He hugged Naruto to his chest, even though it hurt, and said "I'm glad I could waste some time with you, dobe."  
Neither was the type for sentiments, but they both knew what it really meant. '_I love you, you moron.'  
_Naruto had given in to the particulars of the situation, but reached up and tugged Sasuke's hair "And you call me an idiot..."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"If you wanted to kiss me, you only needed to ask, instead of pulling the 'I'm going to die and this is my last wish' card."  
"I...How did you figure it out?"  
Naruto laughed "I'm stupid, but not quite that stupid."  
"So...you mean you knew the whole time?"  
"Actually, you kinda gave yourself away when you asked me to do something for you, I said anything, and you kind of got this glimmer in your eye like 'YEAH, Baby!'  
Sasuke punched him in the arm "Shut up!"  
"Don't worry about it. I missed you Sasuke" He said, resting his head on Sasuke's chest "Even if you are emo..."  
Sasuke stuck his toungue out at Naruto, who laughed. "You're already starting to act like me!" he stuck his toungue out back, getting saliva on Sasuke's chest.  
"Naruto, you loser!"  
"I love you too, bastard!"  
Sasuke stopped laughing, and so did Naruto.  
"What?"  
"I said I---" He cut himself off when he leaned up to kiss Sasuke on the forehead "Love you too Sasuke."  
Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto back "I'm glad."  
"Well, that's a first!"  
"Shut up!" Sasuke shoved Naruto further into the bed, but he just bounced back, smacking Sasuke and his heads together. "Ow!" He puched Naruto's bare chest and settled into his place on Naruto's bed. "Just... let's go back to sleep."  
Naruto shook his head and pulled Sasuke into his arms "I missed you a lot...you have to make it up to me!"  
Sasuke tried to look oblivious "I thought I did that last night!"  
"Not entirely. So, Sasuke, make it up to me."  
Sasuke smiled "Okay idiot." and kissed him, pausing for about five minutes.  
"Was that ALL?"  
"Relax. I'm just beginning." Sasuke smirked.  
_Should've done something, but I've done it enough  
By the way your hands were shaking  
Rather waste some time with you...  
Waste some time with you  
Waste some time...  
_**--------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: How's that for a oneshot? Good? Terrible? Let me know!**


End file.
